Amor Rival Prehistórico
by The Fire Darkside
Summary: Relato de cómo el amor y los celos pueden acabarlo todo. Capitulo 2 Agregado.
1. Rivalidad es Guerra

Dino Rey

Amor Rival

Parte 1

Rivalidad es guerra

-Ese tonto de Rex no me va a quitar a Zoe. (Confiado) Yo se que ella me quiere a mi.  
Rex estaba diciendo lo mismo que dijo Max, solo que decía que Zoe lo quería a el.

XD

Zoe llega a la casa de los Taylor.

-Buenos días Sra. Taylor – dijo Zoe.

-Hola Zoe, ¿te gustaría desayunar con nosotros?

-Bueno, ¿porque no?

Mas tarde...

-Hola Zoe – dijeron Rex y Max.

Max y Rex se miran con rabia

-¿Chicos que les pasa hoy? – preguntó Zoe con cara de preocupación.

-No quieres saberlo.

En el desayuno...

-Aprecio la comida, Sra. Taylor, pero no puedo comer mas. – dijo Zoe.

-Yo te ayudo con el plato, Zoe – se ofreció Max.

- Graci... ¡Ah!

El plato cae en el pie a Zoe.

-¡Zoe! – gritaron Max y Rex.

Max y Rex cargan a Zoe y la llevan a la cama del cuarto de Max.

Mas tarde...

-¿Chicos que sucedió? – dijo Zoe.

-Te cayó el plato encima, pero del dolor te dormiste – dijeron otra vez los chicos.

Se miran con rabia los dos de nuevo

-Vaya chicos.

Rex empuja a Max y lo tira de la cama para sentarse junto a Zoe

Max gruñe.

Disculpa Zoe pero Rex y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo Max entre dientes - afuera, adiós.  
Max hala a Rex de la camisa para llevarlo al patio

En el patio...

Max suelta a Rex

-¿Porque hiciste eso? – preguntó con rabia Max a Rex.

-Para destruir tu futuro con Zoe.

-¿¡De qué estas hablando!?

-Bueno, tú ya sabes que Zoe me ama tanto como yo a ella, así que si llegas a tener la mínima oportunidad de salir con ella me aseguraré de destruirla.

-¿Estas loco?

-Loco por Zoe

-Bueno, ¡yo se que ella no querría estar con un cara de fósil como tu!  
-¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!! – gritaron mientras sacaban las cartas de los dinosaurios.

-¡¡¡DINO PASE!!! ¡TRICERATOPS, RUGE!

-¡¡¡DINO PASE!!! ¡CARNOTAURO, ACABA CON EL!

Gabu y As rugen

-Hagamos de esta pelea algo más interesante – dijo Max.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Max le pega un puño en la cara a Rex

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?  
-Claro que si.

As se lanza encima de Gabu y lo patea

¡Gabu! – gritó Max mientras sacaba y pasaba la carta de embate eléctrico- ¡Embate eléctrico!

El ataque no falla.

- ATAQUE NINJA!!! –gritó Rex mientras pasaba la carta.

El ataque no falla.

-Esto termina... – dijo Rex…

-AHORA!

Sale carta de Ciclón

Rex la pasa

-¡Ciclón!

Sale carta de Golpe Relámpago

Max la pasa

-¡Golpe Relámpago!

Zoe sale al patio

-Chicos, ¿porque tardan tanto? ¡Ah!

Zoe ve a Gabu y a As cargar su ataque mientras Gabu y Rex pelean a puño y patada, pero no a la loca, sino con estilo ninja, por así decir.

-¿Que esta pasando, chicos? – gritó preocupadísima Zoe.

-¡¡¡Ahora!!! – gritaron los niños.

Gabu y As se lanzan y lanzan su ataque (para hacer el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo Gabu mantiene el Golpe Relámpago hasta que choque con As)

Gabu y As saltan a chocar sus ataques.

Max y Rex se lanzan a golpearse en el aire.

Zoe va corriendo a detenerlos.

-¡Deténganse! – gritaba Zoe.

Paréntesis: Si no se les ha pasado por la mente, yo s los aclaro. Este es una especie de combinación de Naruto y Dino Rey.

BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

La explosión es impresionante. Los dos dinosaurios salen volando hacia arriba y el golpe de Max y Rex da en la cara de ambos, y Gabu y As se van a transformar en cartas. Los círculos de transformación de Gabu y As alcanza a Max. Cuando los círculos se cierran, no aparece al carta de Gabu ni la de As, porque el circulo de transformación, como alcanzo a Max, la carta fue absorbida por Max.

Max y Rex caen al suelo

Luego...

Max recapacita y escucha a Zoe hablando sola.

-Vaya, esos dos me asustaron esta vez – decía Zoe -. Siempre supe que tenían un poco de rivalidad entre ellos dos, pero hoy llegaron muy lejos. Realmente hoy los dos demostraron ser tan fuertes... y valientes... y.... (Suspira tiernamente) ¡Es que no se con quien estar! Es que Rex es tan inteligente, y maduro, fuerte, pero Max es tan gracioso, y fuerte, y lindo y... ayyy... no se con quien quedarme.

Max ya no aguanta las ganas de confesarle su amor a Zoe, así que para levantarse sin que ella supiera que el la escuchó, fingió que se levanto de punta.

-Ah!!! – gritaron ambos.  
-Hola, Max, yo...  
-Hola, Zoe. Supongo que piensas que soy un monstruo después de la pelea de hoy.  
- De hecho todo lo contrario, Max.  
- Tengo algo que decir... –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Vamos al patio? – recomendó Max.  
- De acuerdo.

En el patio...

-¿Que es lo que me querías decir? – dijeron al tiempo.  
-Ah... Tu primero – dijo Max.  
Bueno, esto... yo... (Nerviosísima)  
Si, Zoe? (Acercándose a Zoe disimuladamente)  
Es que tu... y yo... y me preguntaba si... (Roja y nerviosa)

Max le roba un beso a Zoe.  
Cuando se separan, Zoe se pone rojísima, al igual que Max.  
-¡Me tengo que ir! – gritó Zoe con la cara del color de un tomate podrido de Colombia. XD

-Zoe, ¡espera!  
Max le agarra la mano a Zoe y la hala para verla a los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué corres? ¡Si quiero ser tu novio!  
- Escucha, Max. Yo también te quiero como más que mi amigo, pero ya voy tarde para mi casa, debí estar hace media hora allá.  
- Haberlo dicho antes, ve.  
- Gracias, Max.

PS hasta aquí el fic espero les guste.

PD: Está largo, no?


	2. Consecuencias

Dino Rey

Amor Rival Prehistórico

Parte 2

Consecuencias

Zoe sale de la casa de los Taylor y cierra la puerta de un portazo y va corriendo a su casa pensando únicamente en Max y en lo romántico que fue el beso.  
Mientras tanto…  
Max está saltando de alegría en el patio  
Max: (feliz) ¡¡¡Jajá!!! Por fin soy novio de Zoe!!!  
Increíblemente, Max ruge como suele rugir Gabu cuando gana una batalla.  
Max: (sorprendido) Vaya, eso no lo vi venir, ¡pero que importa!  
Max va entrando a su casa.  
Max: ¡¡¡Nunca me había sentido tan feliz!!!  
Max se detiene porque sus padres están en frente de él con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
Max: (Sorprendido) La felicidad se ha ido.  
Dr. Taylor: Max, ¿porqué está el patio destruido?  
Max: Esto…yo…  
Sra. Taylor: ¿Y porqué Rex y tú estaban inconscientes?  
Max: Bueno, ¡ya! Rex y yo peleamos.  
Sra. Taylor: ¿Qué? (preocupada) ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
Max: Bueno, como se los digo… mmm…. Es que a Rex y a mi nos gusta la misma chica y desde que lo descubrimos nos hemos distanciado, solo un poco.  
Dr. Taylor: ¿Y quien les gusta? ¿Acaso es Mina, la chica de la India?  
Max: (tratando de evadir la situación) Bueno… su nombre comienza por Z y termina por…  
Dr. Y Sra. Taylor: ¿¡Es Zoe!?  
Max: (cerrando los ojos como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo) Vaya, debo pensar mucho mejor lo que hago.  
Dr. Taylor: Es en serio?  
Max: Bueno, si! Pero la buena noticia es… (Feliz)QUE YO SOY EL NOVIO DE ZOE!!!  
Mientras gritaba, de felicidad Max, estaba bailando y, cuando iba a rozar las uñas con los bordes de la mesa pero, las garras se habían afilado tanto, que dejaron marca en el borde.  
Max: Vaya, mis uñas están tan afiladas como las de As.  
Dr. Taylor: (Enojado) Será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto. Y te prohíbo que te juntes con Zoe.  
Max: (triste) pero…papá…  
Dr. Taylor: ¡Ahora!  
Max se fue con la cabeza gacha mientras el Dr. y la Sra. Taylor hablaban de lo sucedido.  
La puerta del cuarto de Max ya estaba abierta, pero Max estaba tan desanimado que no le importó.  
Cuando entró, la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Cuando Max volteó la mirada, vio que Rex fue el que la cerró.  
Rex: Escucha Max, yo…  
Max: (furioso) Que quieres ahora?  
Rex: Yo sólo quiero disculparme por lo de hoy  
Max: (confundido) Como dices que dijiste?  
Rex: Si, hoy nos salimos de control, y no quiero que este asunto del amor por Zoe se vuelva una batalla a muerte, así que… tomemos esto de conquistar a Zoe como una competencia amistosa, ¿si?  
Max:¿¡Como te atreves!? Zoe no es ninguna competencia!!!  
Rex: Bueno, simplemente no encontraba otra manera de explicártelo  
Max: Bueno, yo tampoco. Bueno que gane el mejor en tu tal competencia con Zoe.  
Rex: De acuerdo. Hasta mañana.  
Rex, mientras iba a su cuarto, saco una grabadora que tenía escondida en función de grabar.  
Rex: Muy bien, Max, jugaremos, pero jugaremos muy sucio.  
Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Max...  
Max: Vaya, Gabu debe estar muy molesto conmigo, no lo he sacado de su tarjeta sino para pelear, lo sacaré de su carta ahora.  
En cuanto Max oprimió el botón que oprimía para que Gabu apareciera, no salió nada. Intentó varias veces, pero no salió.  
Max: Vaya, que raro. Mañana lo llevaré con Reese para que lo arregle.  
Max se cambió para ponerse su pijama y se acostó en su cama.  
Sólo pensó en Zoe hasta que se durmió, pero la sorpresa fue, que cuando se durmió, los brazos de Max le salieron escamas y se volvieron anchos como los de Gabu, y le salieron garras grandes y afiladas como las de As. Lo mismo pasó el las piernas, y le salió una cola de carnotauro.  
¿Recuerdan la batalla en la primera parte? Resulta que los círculos de transformación también alcanzó a Rex, así que le empezó a pasar lo mismo a Rex, sólo que al revés: Manos delgadas de carnotauro, uñas de triceratops, patas de triceratops y garras de carnotauro y cola de triceratops.  
Al día siguiente…  
Max y Rex: Ay… que buen sueño (se soban la cabeza) hey, porqué mi mano estará tan escamosa…(se mira la mano) ¡AHHH!  
Max y Rex van corriendo a decirle a los padres de Max y en el camino se tropiezan.  
Max: Pero, que?  
Max y Rex se miran el uno al otro.  
Max y Rex: (sorprendidos) AHHHH!!!  
El Dr. y la Sra. Taylor van al pasillo a ver que sucede. El Dr. Taylor tiene abrazado a su dinosaurio de peluche.  
Dr. y Sra. Taylor: Chicos, que… ¡AHHH!!!  
Max y Rex: Es el tercer grito que oímos en este día.  
Max: Y antes de que griten otra vez, (con cara de cachorro triste) déjenme juntarme con Zoe, por favor…  
Dr. Taylor: Si, lo que sea, pero nos vamos con Reese en este instante!  
En el laboratorio…  
Zoe entra al laboratorio corriendo.  
Zoe: Chicos, qué… ¡AHHH!  
Rex: Bueno, ese fue el quinto grito?  
Zoe: Quién fue la cuarta?  
Reese: Fui yo.  
Zoe: Pero… ¿qué les paso?  
Reese: Bueno, me dicen que ellos se acercaron demasiado al círculo de transformación de sus cartas, así que los examiné y ya logré desfusionar las cartas de su cuerpo, y dos de ellas son las cartas de ellos mismos.  
Todos: QUE!?  
Reese: De acuerdo, ahora pasen la carta de ustedes mismos para dejar de ser parte dinosaurio.  
Rex pasó la carta y dejó de ser parte dinosaurio, pero antes de que Max la pasara, en la punta de su cola salió la piedra que tiene Tanque, el Saichania.  
Max: Como le llamas a eso, eh?  
Reese: Debió ocurrir porque al vencer al Saichania el circulo de transformación debió alcanzarte. Este si que es un caso fenomenal.  
Max: Yo ya sabía que soy fenomenal, pero que no se te ocurra llamarme fenómeno.  
Reese: De acuerdo, no te llamaré fenómeno, pero es la única forma en la que puedo llamarte.  
Rex: Genial, ahora Max y yo hacemos parte de la colección de cartas del Dr. Z.


End file.
